


eff a love song(need you to say it)

by cledritch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Entertainment Industry au kinda, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Instagram Model Winwin, M/M, Take this with a grain of salt, rapper mark, slight!crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cledritch/pseuds/cledritch
Summary: Getting to know someone without just virtual hearts to give and photos to look at on Instagram.(Mark fumbles because Sicheng's just too damn adorable and makes verses about him because he doesn't listen to rap music)





	eff a love song(need you to say it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matchamilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchamilk/gifts).



> title from really by blackpink

Mark always associates nervousness with spontaneity, of unpreparedness and fumbling with his words when he knew he wasn't in shape to tackle anything. Years of diss tracks against him and underground rap battles taught him that showing nervousness resulted in ammunition against him. So he never came unprepared, always slaving every passing hour he can get perfecting his verses, making music as if every note was flowing in his blood and every melody was his heartbeat. He doesn't stop reading, writing down his little notebook whatever comes to mind and internalizes them until they blur in between his thoughts that he can no longer discern them from his own.

So Mark, in all his strict regime and constructed schedules that make him a well-known talented rapper at his age, is nervous. Human as he is, he is nervous because the person he’s been stalking figuratively in social media is sitting not more that twelve spaces away from him.

“This isn't real and I am definitely high off proverbial drugs I never took.” He reasoned with himself even if the words are much less worse than they sound. He’s never even incorporated drugs in his songs because he doesn't do them and what use is glamorized physical addiction when Mark's never really done it. His mother would probably beat him all the way from Canada if he even tried to touch a cigarette in a music video. He's a good child even if people want him to be the bad boy they always envisioned all millennial rappers can be. But he’s not and he hopes that he never will be because he really just liked making internal rhymes and meaningful lyrics. Kill them with kindness until they’ll start developing a bleeding heart. He seems to succeed most of the time.

His thoughts always wander away when he is in a panic so he doesn't register his name being called, impatient as he mulled over how to even saunter over to the object of his admiration without tripping. It's happened before.

Today was supposed to be the filming for his and Taeyong’s collab Mad City. It wasn't supposed to end up with Mark seeing the one and only-

“Dong Sicheng! Bro, you made it.” Jaehyun, Taeyong's manager who also sings the chorus for reasons that involved Jaehyun’s boyfriend threatening them with a fork for all the long hours he made him stay for the working process, walks like Jesus on water right at Sicheng who rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless. Picture perfect, he thinks as he can almost hear a shutter from somewhere behind him go off. Jaehyun makes Mark feel like he is Peter and he is in open waters with no boat and no safety while Jaehyun slings an arm over Sicheng’s shoulder as if it's happened a lot.

His mind is bordering bible analogies because he is in too much shock to think straight.

Taeyong, bless his heart, patted his back sympathetically. He’s dressed like a Hot Topic vomited all its contents on him in an artful way that he manages to barely pull off. The hot red leather pants and the denim is so washed out it's almost white and the white hair with dark roots is really making Taeyong’s kohl heavy eyes scarier. He looks like a goth reject who had an existential crisis. That wasn't Taeyong's style; it was Youngho’s.

“Don’t be nervous about the video, Minhyung. You’ll do great as usual.”

“Ah,” he huffed, flushing “That isn't really my problem, haha.” He doesn't mean to actually say haha but he always was clowned for his American influences in how he expressed himself so he just doesn't think about it and slips most of the time.

Taeyong follows his gaze to where Jaehyun is arguing with Sicheng over something, both of them laughing so it must have not been serious though Jaehyun does playfully hit him on the shoulder when he smirked. Mark is too concentrated on the curve of his mouth to hear what Taeyong is saying until he catches the wisp of “-friends from many places, huh?”

“Friends?” Mark paled.

“Yeah. They’ve been in the same model agency before Doyoung snatched Jaehyun like a princess and gave him a better job.”

“Doyoung-hyung is the one who's the princess here but that’s beside the point.” Mark pouted “He didn't tell me that they were friends. That’s surprising.”

Or maybe not because he remembers vaguely a photo of Sicheng and Jaehyun a few weeks back but he was more concentrated on staring at Sicheng's point ear to realize who he was with. He is weak for how pinchable it looks.

“He never even mentioned it until I told him that we needed someone for the MV. I was going to ask Doyoung to do it too but Jaehyun swatted me.”

Typical. But Mark is a little miffed that Jaehyun wouldn't even give him a warning. He voices it out when the elder walks over them, leaving Sicheng to his devices “I can't believe you didn't tell me.” He is almost accusing him and Jaehyun rolls his eyes in amusement.

He flicks at Mark’s forehead and says “You really think I'd ruin a surprise and miss that shock on your face.”

Mark pouts “It isn't fair! I tell you my darkest secret and you end up being friends with him!” He would have stomped his foot but that would garner unwanted attention. He is trying to be inconspicuous here.

Jaehyun settles on a chair he grabbed from the side, looking up at Mark with clasped hands anchoring his chin. He looks like a Bond villain. “Your darkest secret,” Air quotes, this freaking loser “You mean the one you have on your title track three EPs ago? The verse where you rap about getting to know someone without just virtual hearts to give and photos to look at on Instagram?”

A moment of weakness, he would argue but that wasn't even on purpose. He had wanted to cut that off the official song but his managers thought it was cute he was interested in someone so they kept it. Hearing that made everyone speculate, tabloids having a field day trying to link every instagram model they can find to him to no avail. Because Mark doesn't even know them and the question marks on his mind is evident on his face at interviews so they all gave up on a controversy halfway.

Besides, Mark is sure that some fans are catching on and are so close to discovering his private instagram account where he taps heart on every photo of Sicheng and his elf ear. But Jaehyun is still going to hold it over his head that he told him how Sicheng helps him smile when he is tired. “Sure hope our friendship card entails that you didn't spill anything.” Mark mumbles.

“Please. Sicheng doesn't even listen to rap music. He doesn't even know anything about rappers that he thought this was some pop song he didn't hear about.”

Did anyone even not listen to rap music? He wonders because most of the time, you can't really escape it with how prevalent it is but to each their own. It's on television with the numerous Show Me the Rapper reruns and YG makes survival shows where rap is integral to the whole shtick. Although it makes Mark also think “What does he listen to then?”

“CPop. Maybe EXO? He did say he admired Sehun before. He blows hot and cold sometimes on what genre he likes.” Jaehyun replies before Mark can realize he just spoke his thoughts aloud.

How can Mark forget when Sehun’s topless shoot was on Sicheng's feed? But that was some sort of congratulatory post that Sehun tapped a heart to, something that Sicheng regarded coolly by posting on his story superzooming on it with exclamation emojis. It honestly made Mark think how Sicheng must have really looked up to him to break his streak of art hoe-themed photos for the week (and it was just Wednesday). But no rap? Sehun rapped sometimes right? He doesn't know really. He should ask Johnny because they’re best friends. “Do you think he-”

“He doesn't know you.” Oh, Mark almost can feel the heavy weight on his stomach settle unpleasantly. “Yet.”

“What?”

“Yah, Winwin! Come here for a bit!” Jaehyun calls over, smirk overtaking his mouth as Mark gapes in horror as Sicheng quirks a brow but obeys, walking over like he is on a runway. Mark feels like running away but he can't, shouldn't; he’s Mark Lee for god’s sake.

Sicheng tilts his head, curious eyes blinking at them and then sweeps from Jaehyun’s grinning face to Mark’s before smiling politely “Please clock him in the face if he's being an asshole.” Mark almost jolts at his voice, deep and pleasant with the underlying accent that reminds Mark how Sicheng is a foreigner, almost like him. Up close, it’s harder for Mark to concentrate when Sicheng’s cheeks look soft and his ear is just curved in a way that makes him want to tug at it. He looks absolutely adorable today, blue sweater and ripped jeans tucked in boots he remembers were sponsored.

Jaehyun scoffs, leaning close to Sicheng like a gangster would “Hey, hey. Stop spreading lies when we all know you’re not much of an angel yourself.”

“Then stop being a child.”

“Says the mentally six-year-old.”

Sicheng lets out a long suffering sigh, turning to Mark in sympathy “See how we have to put up with him?”

He nods, then chuckled nervously when Sicheng waits for him to elaborate “He’s a good manager but he is always scheming so Taeyong has to walk around eggshells at times.” Mark blurts out, brain to mouth filter nonexistent when Sicheng ruffles his hair.

“I like this one.” He remarks, pleased at Mark’s answer. “See? Doyoung would agree but you're so far up his-”

Jaehyun makes a show of covering Mark’ ears, hissing “Not in front of the children.”

Sicheng purses his lips, contemplating “You’re listening,” Jaehyun hisses in response “And if he is a rapper as you call him, he must be used to these kind of things. Even if he looks young.”

Mark flushes, humiliation at the edges of his mind but he doesn't really blame Sicheng for such an analogy. He seems rather put off by rap music in general but it stung a little to be stereotyped. It would have made him like Sicheng less if not for the next words to come out of his mouth. “But if he's anything like you always tell me about your coworkers, minus Taeyong, he must be some artistic kind of rapper who makes intimacy sound like it's something out of a Shakespearean play.”

Mark takes it as a compliment because Jaehyun is smiling fondly. He may clown Mark too but he is also fiercely protective of the younger one. So if Sicheng’s words were good, misleading maybe, he would like to take them as such. “I try to touch people’s lives with my music.” He says truthfully and Sicheng smiles wider.

“I don't know but I will take your word for it.” He winks before he is called over by Taeyong, waving at him “Whoops. Looks like Mr. Freaky Deaky Man’s looking for me. I’ll talk to you later.”

Jaehyun yells at him as he walks “Don’t let him make you cosplay Snow White!”

Taeyong lets out a loud whine of “Oh, come on! That was one time!” Sicheng, bless him, doesn't understand what he meant and just patted Taeyong’s back as they walked over to the director to discuss for the MV.

Mark has heart eyes and Jaehyun unhelpfully supplies he should really learn how to hide his little crush better if he wanted Sicheng to never find out. Mark denies. He would rather rap while parachuting down the Grand Canyon than make Sicheng uncomfortable.

Mark hates heights.

 

  
There are several things that Mark learns from that point on, working with Sicheng in a strange proximity because while his job is to look pretty and sometimes even be part of the mob crowd (he doesn't understand the mechanics of it).

One, Sicheng is quiet. But not disinterested. Mark always finds himself distracted because he tries to talk to him while they're waiting for the director to call them, mostly about mundane things like the weather and even when their break could be. Mark always was reserved but there is a charm in how Sicheng looks at him as he talks, invested and nodding even if he doesn't provide much input. He could be annoyed for all he knew but he tries to think positively when Sicheng remembers what he said during lunch as he gets what Mark recommended or after, where he filters out the building and tells the younger they’ll get poutine next time.

Two, Taeyong is remarkably close to him, in a younger brother way. Though they have only met a handful of times and Sicheng literally doesn't know he raps, he and Taeyong knew each other in high school but never got back in contact after graduation until now. They don't talk a lot but he is always going to Taeyong when he doesn't understand something and Mark thinks he looks like a chick waddling to the only comfort he has at the moment.

Three, Mark really wants to pinch his cheeks. And his ear. But Jaehyun once said offhandedly that Sicheng doesn't like being touched by strangers. He comments that he is almost like Mark in that he rarely shows skinship because he was never that good at that department. It reminds Mark he might just be out of his element and Sicheng is almost out of his league.

Four, number three is proven invalid when five months of working together, Mark is going to hang out with Sicheng to a diner where they serve poutine and milkshakes because Sicheng wanted treats. Sicheng comments that poutine is a Canadian dish and Mark is quick to defend that he likes french fries and cheese a lot so combining them is always a good choice.

It was there that Mark who is staring at Sicheng eating a potato wedge covered in cheese and gravy (a modernization of it because they used mozzarella instead of cheese curds) that he cannot stop the urge. The elder munches cutely, cheeks bunching and a spot of gravy in the corner of his lips, already digging for a second bite as he drags the wedge to get more cheese.

He pinches Sicheng’s cheek lightly, soft and yielding under his fingertips as he tugs before he flushes at how soft it was and then immediately lets go, looking at his lap, appetite forgotten. Oh god, he really did that. There's the ghost of the feeling left on his fingers, warmth spreading from the very roots of his hair to his toes. He wants to do it again just to make sure it wasn't his imagination. He is embarrassed he let himself do that but he isn't remorseful. The curiosity is sated but he still wants to pinch.

Sicheng takes another bite, unperturbed. Mark is scared that was a sign of anger. “ I-”

“You know, you are the least obvious kid I know. Is it all that rap confidence?” Sicheng huffs and Mark is shaking “You kept looking at my face and while it is flattering, you really should ask permission if you want to pinch someone. It’s rude.”

“I’m really sorry.” Mark admonishes, ashamed but then catches the words and perks up “Um, can I-”

Sicheng shakes his head and Mark’s confidence is shriveling until he adds “You can try again tomorrow. Let me eat my potatoes and drink my milkshake in peace.”

That was a good sign. For now.

 

  
Tomorrow bleeds into the next day then the next week and Mark is happily pinching Sicheng’s ear whenever he can, permission asked before the elder rolls his eyes but doesn't protest when Mark tugs at his ear when they're on stand-by. He learns not to do it when Sicheng is playing games on his phone, the sudden slap on his wrist and the hissed “Not now, punk” as Sicheng yells at his phone, at his in-game avatar to run faster before the other team comes.

Taeyong notices the closeness they're exhibiting, wiggling his eyebrows when Mark looks at him “I see our baby is learning to have some interest in something other than work. Come here and give me a kiss.” He teases as he held Mark by the nape and aims to kiss him but the latter is used to him suddenly trying to be affectionate that he ducks in time, squealing.

“It's just...he's cute.” Mark says, unabashed and Sicheng groans.

Taeyong nods in agreement “Yuta and Taeil would kill to be in your position. I haven't even gotten free pass to hold his hand to this day.”

“Wait...that Taeil and Yuta?” Mark remembers the ballad singer Taeil whom he met through Johnny(Youngho was Johnny when he was in soloist mode, he is always reminded) in an awards show once, mature and rather polite that he didn't seem like he could hurt a fly. Johnny was quite close to Taeil, it seemed but the elder seemed more interested in whoever he was texting. Yuta was this Japanese actor who he saw Taeyong collab for an OST of his movie once, the Japanese taking him forever to get right and they’ve been friends since then. He was...interesting. Loud and opinionated, always so “woke” as they described his twitter feed. What a small world that they would know Sicheng.

“Yeah. Taeil was his roommate, even before Taeil became a singer and Yuta is his friend from college when he studied in Japan. They always meet up at the end of the month.”

Mark is in awe that their paths never crossed even if their social circles were the same. He thought back to the roommate Taeil would talk about, cute and always such a supportive friend who’d send him flowers when he performed and sat on the front row. He was strangely affectionate, more than platonic but it is a bond Mark has no qualms admitting as more than skin deep. He hasn't talked much with Yuta but he does follow him on Twitter (though usually muted because Mark is a little intimidated how Yuta fight-flirts with his fans and then makes a thread about some Winko) to assume how he and Sicheng interacted.

“Why would you want to hold his hand?” Mark almost accuses, mind jumping to the prior sentence instead of the current conversation they were having before he collects himself and looks away as if he was caught anyways. Taeyong sends him a devious smile and doesn't answer, satisfied with his reaction.

 

  
The MV is completed and while Mark is shaking hands with the staff, the extras who all congratulate him and Taeyong for a job well done, the directors patting his back as well, he looks over the crowd to find Sicheng at the back and talking with Jaehyun. He is hit with the realization that this might be the last time he will see him, that he might just never have a memory to keep for this moment and after he takes selcas with everyone, he slinks to where Sicheng is standing.

Sicheng bids goodbye as Jaehyun picks up a call from his boyfriend, turning in time that Mark stops in front of him, jolting in shock “Jesus, give a guy a warning.” He mutters, hand to his chest to calm his breathing.

Funny that Mark is also having difficulty breathing with how fast his heart is pumping “Thank you for working with us. We couldn't have done this without you all and I’m grateful that we met each other.”

Sicheng’s gaze softens “Of course. This was more fun than I anticipated and surely, being pinched in the ear was not really what I expected but you were a pleasant person to talk to.”

This is where Mark’s hands become clammy and he pulls out his android phone, pushing it into Sicheng’s hands and almost trips in is words “We should hang out again so if it’s alright, can I get your number!”

God, did he just yell? Did he just demand for Sicheng's number? His friend Seulgi is going to lament where the confident boy from their Drip Drop stage is if he saw him now. And slap him for being rude.

“Oh, haven’t used an android in a while. Hope I punched it in right.” Sicheng chuckles, handing Mark’s phone as if he isn't seeing the mess Mark is and ruffles his hair “Come on, let’s take a photo.”

With Sicheng’s Iphone (“I like to keep memories and besides, who’s the one who posts on Instagram? You don't have an account.”) poised above them, Sicheng sneaking an arm around Mark’s shoulder and pulling him close, Mark surprised at how he fits on the space between Sicheng’s neck and shoulder, snaps once then another. Mark tries to smile as if he can't smell Sicheng’s Dior body spray and the heat radiating from his skin at the proximity, Sicheng’s grin lighting the world even if it is just Mark’s imagination.

Their parting words were of Sicheng calling over his shoulder as he walked out the door, teeth in full display as his tone held amusement “Don’t be offended if I don't listen to your stuff! It’s nothing personal.”

And Mark finds he doesn't mind. Because his mind is constructing a song for Sicheng: about his presence igniting the world around him, of the laughter tucked between his lips and the hummingbird heartbeat he gives Mark that he will be damned to let him hear.

Mark likes to keep his thoughts open and never in his life has he ever wanted to dedicate a song solely for one person.

 

  
The headlines are eating up Mark’s rather quirky confessions and epigrammatic prose about wanting to know someone better, of the flowers he never picks and the time he can take back. It’s always part of a song, always just a verse one can just get past in their heads, never a full on verbal repertoire lest he be discovered. He is always careful that whenever he does make a full composition, he’d cut it up in pieces and use those for other lyrics he jotted down. But his fans are smart, scarily intuitive that they pieced it all together by the third song he releases and go back to the songs after Mad City to pick apart which verses fit with a verse in the succeeding one.

Mark has to go on to Live to dismiss these rumors and he knew that he is as convincing as a gnat buzzing over a cow. He isn’t even denying when there is a comment that just plainly says “You’re sweating like a sinner in church.”

Heavenly beings shouldn't be dragged into his dilemma.

Sicheng doesn't comment. He kept his stance on rap music and never touched any kind of song that would have any of the sort, always on Instagram with his background music a royalty-free one or those that his friends allow him to use. He learned that Sicheng is adored and even companies chalk his use of their intellectual property as advertisement (it’s a devastating power, being Dong Sicheng).

But Sicheng still talks to him. They meet for lunch dates and Sicheng brings him around when he and his friends have a game marathon even if Mark just looks at them as they mutter curse words and shoot at the screen before throwing their controllers if either of them loses. He is aware that Sicheng is oblivious to what is going on but Taeyong whom is one of Sicheng’s friends who is aware(and by extension, Jaehyun which meant also Doyoung knew, god) will give Mark a stare that made the younger dumbfounded.

“He’ll find out. His fans are tagging him to fan theories about your song connections.”

“Who reads those? They’re all so convoluted and filled with weird mishaps that could or couldn't be connected. I mean, one of them was about how I was pinching Sicheng’s cheek on the MV to make Donghyuck jealous. And that I’m apparently the bad guy for not showing him affection while giving it freely to some stranger.”

It was hilarious at the time, how he showed Donghyuck the video and then the so-called receipts about it but as more popped up, it just felt like people were creating an image of Mark, one where he would have some unhealthy codependency on Donghyuck and emotionally constipated that he would resort to such things as making plots for jealousy. It's malicious, the weight of a world that shapes him to what they see fit. Sicheng once told him that though Yuta and Taeil are his friends, it is never an ideal friendship where they would always get along. Taeil is too invested in invading Sicheng's personal space in grounds of absolutely nothing but to annoy him that they didn't speak for a while and Yuta is passive aggressive when Sicheng doesn't seem to care about their hangouts. Sicheng tells Mark that while he loves his friends, he doesn't really need to show it unless it is necessary. There's a time and place for such sentiments. In a platform where there are eyes on every move he made, Sicheng calculates his actions and never lets the ugly truths seep into their vision. It was his business and no one else's behind the cameras. Mark admired him for that.

Taeyong scrunched his face “That’s messed up. What did Donghyuck do then?”

“He laughed and said people want to make up narratives to make themselves feel better instead of not taking everything so deep.” Mark huffed, thinking that Donghyuck has been his best friend since they were newbies. Speculating that Mark doesn't spend every waking hour to his whim hurts him as Donghyuck used to tell him no matter what, they were still going to be best friends even when they find new friends. Invalidating his friendships for personal gain is not really nice. “Anyway, the theories are only fun when they’re trying to bust which kink you have with your lyrics.”

Taeyong turned a shade of purple that reminded Mark of that Willy Wonka movie as he tried not to strangle him, shrieking in embarrassment while Mark laughed.

It helps him sleep better at night when Sicheng meets Donghyuck when they are hanging out, the odd surprise on Donghyuck's face when Sicheng shook his hand with a gleam of mischief in his eyes. He knew Donghyuck, of course listening to his songs so he can work productively and Mark is glad that they get along easily. Too easily that he doesn't even know that the two went out to a trip to Jeju until he saw the new post on Sicheng's feed the next week. Donghyuck took a selca with Sicheng, throwing a beret on his head he had extra to match his and it's honestly endearing. 'I'm adopting this kid', the post read and there's comments of people absolutely going crazy for this development.

Sicheng is so easy to love that not even rumors can change that fact.

 

Sicheng always texted Mark about the most random of things. How Yuta and Taeil were fake friends for not getting him anything for his birthday, how he almost slipped in the pool running after his dog that was wearing a dinosaur costume and then saying that Sehun should collaborate with him for a shoot one of these days. Mark always wonders if he was serious or not but with how he rarely speaks about things that don't concern him (internet trolls, cheese, maybe even celebrity feuds because he really doesn't give a shit).

“Is Sehun your type?” Mark asked once and he really shouldn't have.

Sicheng deadpanned from across the table, straw slipping off his lips as he said “That's right, my type.” Then he burst into giggling, infectious that Mark can't stop his own chuckle.

But no. Sicheng doesn't have a type. He’s more than happy not really putting things in neat little boxes. “I love the thrill of spontaneity.”

This information makes Mark smile a little more than usual.

 

  
Mark makes the mistake of his life on a Wednesday night, busting out a guitar and camping over at Sicheng's house because the rest bailed on them. They don't mind much because it's not the first time they are alone together but it is the first time Mark is sleeping over. He is thinking of a jam session, wanting to hear Sicheng sing again when he heard him hum Growl while waiting for the ramyun to cook. Sicheng refused but does ask Mark to sing something as they wait for the delivery of their pizza.

He starts off with a common pop song, fingers deftly plucking strings as he sings the first lines, head bobbing to the tune. Sicheng joins him when he begins strumming the chords for Growl, shouting over the music in excitement. The elder is laughing and shushing him lest the neighbors make a complaint and Mark begins another song, this time to the melody he had been composing. A simple progression that resulted in a very soft melody, almost intimate and in the verge of a lullaby structure, different from Mark’s usual. He starts singing the words that come to mind: dripping in the evening glow, there’s a secret tucked between the lines of what you say and what you meant, just us without time stealing moments and people forcing meaning to those that could be.

Mark is too engrossed in his song that he doesn't see the understanding that dawns on Sicheng’s face.

He is almost crooning out I love you but before he can form his tongue around the word love, Sicheng is slapping his hand on his mouth. Mark startles at the sudden contact, eyebrows furrowed as Sicheng retracts his hand “Gege?”

“Just give me a moment.” The elder is squinting at the space between them, pinching the bridge of his nose in thought and then purses his lips “That wasn't a rap song.”

Mark stares, dumb-founded once again “Uh, yeah? It’s an original composition.”

Sicheng quirks one eyebrow as if he is daring Mark to catch on what he is saying “A love song?”

Oh. “Is it weird? Do you hate it? It’s a work in progress, I swear!” Mark sputters, embarrassed that maybe Sicheng doesn't like it.

A shake of his head and Mark is nervous. He gingerly touches Mark to calm him down, smiling in apology. He doesn't seem concerned that Mark is basically putting his heart out like it’s free real estate, easily in his hands to crush and ignore if he really wanted to for the sake of friendship.

Mark isn't ready though when Sicheng tilts his head and sighs, low and airy as if holding back laughter “Never really liked the music industry and their generalization of content that a song can be relatable to just about anyone. God knows that's how love songs sell so fast.” He rolls his eyes, muttering about conspiracy theories and backward messaging. “Fuck that. I rather you just tell me straightforward.”

Mark isn't ready. He isn't here with some grand plan to sweep Sicheng off his feet and he sure is frazzled at his nerves but he needs to. He’s gone this far and he really should just throw caution in the air “Uh, date me.”

“Smooth.” Sicheng deadpans but he does link their fingers and drags him to the couch “Let’s start now and watch a movie.”

“Is that a-” The younger stutters but he is fighting the warmth that is invading his face at their held hands.

Sicheng gives one of those looks, the blank-faced expression that is betrayed by the mirth in his eyes. It’s a yes, definitely, as Sicheng bumps his head on the side of Mark’s, affectionate.

“Oh, and Mark?”

“Hm?”

“Love songs are overrated.”

 


End file.
